Big Sisters
Sitemap BIG SISTERS --- --- --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . The ADAM Family ... Big Sisters collect ADAM also (we got it when we killed them in BS2). They must not have been much controllable/cooperative or Sofia Lamb would not have had to go kidnap dozens (hundreds?) more children and turn them into Lil Ghouls. What do the Big Sisters do with the ADAM they collected ?? And we don't seem to have had to crush any Sea Slugs to get ahold of it (When we 'save' Little Sisters its not exactly shown how they voluntarily 'give us' that smaller amount of ADAM either... And when they are 'cured', why not give us ALL of it??) I'm also not really sure that we need to be MORE explicit in showing that -- having them 'hack it up' like a cat does a hairball is still pretty unsavory. Was 'Cousin Itt' the victim of one too many of Fontaine's Hair Growth Tonics ??? (The Addams Family first published in New Yorker magazine in 1938 ...) --- --- --- Little Sisters Say "More ADAM For Big Sister! (in BS2)" ''' : SO Big Sisters are their Pimps ? I did not think that Big Sisters 'extracted' ADAM from the Little Sisters to deliver it to Sofia Lamb (or sometimes to someone else?) Maybe they don't, and LSs just get their 'orders' from them (or apparently move them about sometimes, or back 'home'). How BSs are controlled is something not shown. Conditioning them was probably alot more complicated (alot less controllable and less gullible than 7-year olds) - just getting ahold of them to try to condition them .... One wonders, did the Big Sisters 'not get the Memo' that they aren't supposed to still go out and kidnap children from 'the Surface' for Sofia Lamb's new Little Sisters, and they are still busy doing that ?? And it may not have only been Lamb behind that. Fontaine's old Cronies are still around up in the Northern end of Rapture. But perhaps, with access to the smuggler Submarines, they might use somewhat different tactics to obtain their 'contraband'. --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '''Was it also What Drove Them Mentally to Turn Into The Big Sisters WE See? : All that wonderful "childhood" experience for the surviving Little Sisters (add also whatever Sofia Lamb afflicted them with). At some point, they reach an age when they realize what they are doing (age of 7 is an appropriate psychological age for that to start) - the magical outlook on the world fades, as it usually does around that age... Frightening things happening in Rapture at that point, for children still not very old - and subsequently wising up to it all. Teenage Rebellion ontop of that. What might be interesting is : Role Playing from a Big Sister's point of View (Flashbacks at various times from BS2 through the present MMORPG times). --- --- --- Big Sister Suits : The Big Sisters seem to be impervious to pressure differentials like Big Daddies (an ADAM physiological enhancement) -- Their suits are also not designed to hold out great water pressure (Daddies are likely filled with liquid, or let sea water inside). We've seen Little Sisters outside in the water with a Big Sister (So they already seem to have a resistance - it is the NOT being able to breath part that's more a problem). Big Sister have been seen to use : * Teleport * Fireballs * Use Spike thingee Attacks (doubling as a ADAM extractor) --- --- --- Big Sister EQUIPMENT Made of Other Parts ??? (This make any sense??) Suit Parts have to come from somewhere - not likely to be 'manufactured' in Chaos times Rapture. Hmm, those rather convenient girl-sized helmets, etc ... ? Big Sis's seem to resist the ocean's high pressure (ADAM-powered ability), and as ex-Little Sisters they seem impervious to drowning. So why not have their suits be a bit more eclectic (at least for the MMORPG ... Another Contest) ? The helmets would likely be just built (with the lower skill/equipment available to whoever made them). They don't need to hold out the immense pressure as they are impervious to it as the game original design implies (its not a 'Hard Suit'). Can have some a-bit-kludgy things, Recycled fishbowls, square metal box with plate glass, Coffee Urn head with 'goggles' fitted, a small TV tube, etc ... --- --- --- Other Big Sisters Around Rapture : One of the Smuggler outfits (Yes others existed) got cooperation from a few Big Sisters by playing Bobby Darin records and supplying free frilly "My Diary" Books. They did say that the Big Sisters went 'Feral' (assume typical teenager behavior...), so there are possibilities/potential for all kinds of interesting things along that story element. All the psychological cliches ... Teenie-bopper Gangs terrorizing Citizens ... (See "Red Kangs" Dr Who reference...) Later perhaps, The Thinker's voice mimicking ability might be used to 'talk to them' in an effective manner (or not). Teenager type mentalities might not be conducive to Sofia Lamb's mental tricks (or get the reactions she didn't expect). The Big Daddies continued their activities, The Big Sisters became another factor in the Little Sister ecosystems. Their various compulsions would have shifted til they reached the individual's equilibrium (or not). --- --- --- Those Anorexic Big Sisters -- Those Knee Joints and Sticklike Legs ... ' : Maybe the throwing up thing isn't intentional (reflex after years of conditioned ADAM retrieval ??). 1956 - 1959 ? (Fontaine's "orphans" and the later Little Sisters start as 7-9 (?) years old) to 1967 (+11/+8) means the oldest Big Sisters are ~ 15-18 (Eleanor is probably around the age of earlier of those - apparently activated in first year of 'civil war' and then 'rescued'). The damage of such behavior might be withstood with the help of the Sea Slug's "healing powers". - It is actually implausible that a 'Sea Slug' could exist in someone's stomach (or wherever within a human body this 'implantation' was done). So it reality, it MIGHT more be some more-complicated transplanting of certain sub-parts of the Sea Slug (and require some anti-rejection mechanism that human body would need). Heh, overcoming natural tendencies -- Otherwise we would have, out in the Ocean, some predator (who eats these Sea Slugs) organism with ADAM enhanced powers now menacing the entire Ocean). Yes, probably TOO MUCH INFORMATION - but then remember the MMORPG is attempting to be MORE at least plausible "Science Fiction", so throwing in some logical explanations helps that (and such nifty tidbits at least indirectly can become motives for Mission plots in the MMORPG). --- --- --- '''What is the Place of the Big Sisters in the MMORPGs Rapture ?? ': * Still around (and the Lil Sisters still around) * Can cause major problems because of their power, if they attack the New Rapture City or Citizens. * What did they do before (that they are probably still doing) - Protecting Little Sisters which the Players are trying to rescue (so you can expect some conflict). * Big Sisters are a major adversary, so wont be easy to overcome. (Not really anything can yet be done for them -- like 'rescue' them, though Tenenbaum would want to examine any captured ones to get more data (their ability to Teleport might make them difficult to restrain). * With Sofia Lamb gone, where do the Lil Sisters go to deliver their ADAM ?? (There also would be more (Little Sisters and Big Sisters) in other parts of the city that Lamb didn't control.) * Consider that with the earliest Little Sisters being ~1955, the oldest Big Sisters by BS2 and the MMORPG a few years later get to be only about 22 years old. --- --- --- 'What Happened to Big Sisters (for the MMORPG)?? ' : As the 'Rapture Family' disintegrated and their territory collapsed back towards Persephone... (chaos brings more 'angels' to harvest) There were the ones under Lamb's "control" (the degree of control isn't really clear). The Big Sisters continued in their previous behaviors and Sofia Lamb's former minions continued to run that Little Sisters 'Home' to collect/produce ADAM to trade for food and other life sustaining goods (and to keep powered up to defend themselves). There were also many others that were not - other Big Sisters in other parts of Rapture, who looked after THEIR Little Sisters. (some may have escaped after detecting the madness at Persephone - taking their Little Sisters with them). Other factions still had scientists/technicians enough to create/manage Big Sisters (ie - Fontaine's ex-minions with that whole Big Daddy lab up in Point Prometheus). Big Sister's Hideouts - One would assume that they have some 'down time' and go somewhere (and not just to get suit maintenance or air/power rechargings). Thinking of a typical teenage girls 'room' and then warping it by a few magnitudes - it would be interesting to see what Player Creators could come up with (make the Little Sister's Delusional Dollhouse we saw in BS2 look plain by comparison). Where do they hide all that extra ADAM ??? They aren't likely to be as cooperative as The Little Sisters are. And one hopes they don't 'stick every Splicer they find' (loss to New Rapture - one less potential Citizen...) How smart are Big Sisters?? How much influence would Lamb's successors have in manipulating them? Would some Big Sis 'go into business for themselves' and continue with their Little Sisters to collect ADAM and then trade it to various Splicer groups for useful items? Would there be fights between Big Sisters for control of Little Sisters ? Plenty of meat there for subplots and quests in the MMORPG. --- --- --- '''Big Sister be Pimpin ?? : "Skippy skip, Mr. B... Big Sister doesn't like slowpokes." "No time to play, Mr. B, more ADAM for Big Sister." SO Big Sisters 'ran' the Little Sisters in their collection 'tricks' (you would think they would run out of new corpses eventually -- big surge though when YOU arrived on the scene...) (MMORPG Idea - Big Sister Voice using Pimp-Speak ...) "This old angel is drier than a mouthful of dirt Mr B ..." "Big Sister is going to punish me again Mr Bubbles, can you make me some New Angels, pleeeeeezzzz ???" Big Sisters start killing Splicers just so they can have ADAM for their 'stable' of Little Sisters to harvest -- so they wont be endlessly NAGGED by Sofia Lamb for not meeting their daily quota ??? Did you ever notice Sofia Lamb has a wall of unbreakable glass between her and where the Big Sisters are ???? --- --- --- 'Big Uncles' : Hypothesis : Splicers who use the Big Daddy suits, and have a partial (permanent) conversion, but retain their 'Free Will', and most likely their human voice. (BDs required a significant number of Strength Tonics to carry all that great suit weight and to handle the Water Pressure, etc ...). If you see one walking along with a chain of Splicer skulls strung around its waistbelt : Run away - Run away FAST. --- Often they (Big Sisters) are bosses that have 'minions' to assist them (more than the lackeys just doing the Big Sister's suit maintenance), and coordinated attacks are much tougher than those lone Big Daddies we are 'used to' fighting. --- --- --- Someone Suggested "Dress Them Like Peter Pan ..." (Big Sisters) : Kidnapping children from the children's own homes isn't easy. Moreso by someone in a scary diving suit (and leaping about screaming kindof gets the wrong kind of attention). Maybe some "I'm taking you to Never-Never-land where your parents won't have you eat your icky vegetables... So just climb quietly into this sack here ..." -- Dressing like a big Teddy Bear (that seems to be a significant token image in these games) ? If Sofia Lamb was really smart, she would have set up an orphanage like Fontaine had, to make it easy to obtain all the victims she needed to flood Rapture with ADAM again (or maybe by that time all the children in her area of Rapture were dead ?) Perhaps if she was planning her crazy plan for very long, she would have the foresight to have her followers 'breed' sufficient ADAM symbiotic hosts ? Boy, that would make for some twisted Flashbacks. --- --- --- --- --- . .